Aikotoba wa Start Up!
Aikotoba wa Start Up! (合言葉はスタートアップ！, The Keyword is "Start Up!") is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01. The song is performed by Hibiki Ganaha, Ritsuko Akizuki, Yayoi Takatsuki, Ami Futami and Iori Minase as the unit Legend Days. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Ami and Iori respectively. The song is written by mft, and is composed and arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #Aikotoba wa Start Up! (合言葉はスタートアップ！) #Chikyuu Mirror Ball (地球ミラーボウル) #Strawberry Cupid (ストロベリー・キューピッド) #Liar’s good bye #Time Machine ni Tobinotte! (タイムマシンに飛び乗って！) #smiley days #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Konna wakuwaku wa itsukara daro? Afureru omoi tomaranai Saa junbi shiyou jishin tsukeyou Saikou no PAFOOMANSU miseru tame ni Nanigoto mo keiken Nayanjae tanoshinjae Sukoshi zutsu kokoro ga tsuyoku naru ne Kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Itsunomanika taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" o kizuita Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase Ookina yume o itsuka kanaerunda Kakenukete yukou yo kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| Color Coded= Hibiki = Ritsuko = Yayoi = Ami = Iori = We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Itsunomanika taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" o kizuita Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase (Ritsuko/Iori) Kakenukete yukou yo kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| Kanji= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! こんなワクワクは　いつからだろ？ あふれる想い　止まらない さあ準備しよう　自信つけよう 最高のパフォーマンス　見せるために 何事も経験 悩んじゃえ　楽しんじゃえ 少しづつ心が　強くなるね 繰り返される　毎日の中で いつのまにか大切なこと 「絆」を築いた 力あわせて　伝説を作ろう 響け　私たちの声　ステージから飛び出せ 大きな夢を　いつか叶えるんだ 駆け抜けてゆこうよ　風より早く　スタートアップ！ We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| English= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! When did I get this excited, I wonder? My feelings won't stop overflowing Now, get ready, and get confidence To show them the best performance! Everything is experience Troubles and having fun They make your heart stronger bit by bit! These repeating days became important before I knew it They built "bonds" Let's gather our strength and make a legend Let our voices echo from this stage Our big dreams will come true someday Let's run, and start up faster than even the wind! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Full ver. Rōmaji= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Konna wakuwaku wa itsukara daro? Afureru omoi tomaranai Saa junbi shiyou jishin tsukeyou Saikou no PAFOOMANSU miseru tame ni Nanigoto mo keiken Nayanjae tanoshinjae Sukoshi zutsu kokoro ga tsuyoku naru ne Kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Itsunomanika taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" o kizuita Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase Ookina yume o itsuka kanaerunda Kakenukete yukou yo Kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Kitai ni kotaetai uta ya DANSU Rekishi ni nokoru you na RAIBU Mada doryoku tarinai nani ga tarinai? Demo kibun tenkan tamani hitsuyou MENBAA to no taiken Ureshii koto tanoshii koto Sukoshi zutsu kokoro ga atatamaru ne Nakama to sugosu mainichi no naka de RESSUN yori taisetsu na koto "Yuujou" mitsuketa Chikara awasete densetsu o mezasou Todoke watashi-tachi no ai SUTEEJI kara minna e Ookina yume wa me no mae ni arunda Kakegoe o kakeyou Genki ni kyou mo SUTAATO APPU! Irotoridori no hikari no kagayaki Takusan no omoi o uketome negai wa hoshi ni naru Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Ima made no subete o omoidashite ne Sou kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Sugoku sugoku taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" to "yuujou" Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase Ookina yume o motto kanaerunda Kakenukete yukou yo Kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| Color Coded= Hibiki = Ritsuko = Yayoi = Ami = Iori = We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Itsunomanika taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" o kizuita Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase (Ritsuko/Iori) Kakenukete yukou yo Kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Nakama to sugosu mainichi no naka de RESSUN yori taisetsu na koto "Yuujou" mitsuketa Chikara awasete densetsu o mezasou Todoke watashi-tachi no ai SUTEEJI kara minna e (Iori/Ami) Kakegoe o kakeyou Genki ni kyou mo SUTAATO APPU! Sou kurikaesareru mainichi no naka de Sugoku sugoku taisetsu na koto "Kizuna" to "yuujou" Chikara awasete densetsu o tsukurou Hibike watashi-tachi no koe SUTEEJI kara tobidase (Hibiki/Yayoi) Kakenukete yukou yo Kaze yori hayaku SUTAATO APPU! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| Kanji= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! こんなワクワクは　いつからだろ？ あふれる想い　止まらない さあ準備しよう　自信つけよう 最高のパフォーマンス　見せるために 何事も経験 悩んじゃえ　楽しんじゃえ 少しづつ心が　強くなるね 繰り返される　毎日の中で いつのまにか大切なこと 「絆」を築いた 力あわせて　伝説を作ろう 響け　私たちの声　ステージから飛び出せ 大きな夢を　いつか叶えるんだ 駆け抜けてゆこうよ　風より早く　スタートアップ！ We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! 期待に応えたい　歌やダンス 歴史に残るようなライブ まだ努力足りない　何が足りない？ でも気分転換　たまに必要 メンバーとの体験 嬉しいこと　楽しいこと 少しづつ心が　温まるね 仲間と過ごす　毎日の中で レッスンより大切なこと 「友情」見つけた 力あわせて　伝説を目指そう 届け　私たちの愛　ステージからみんなへ 大きな夢は　目の前にあるんだ 掛け声を掛けよう　元気に今日も　スタートアップ！ 色とりどりの　光の輝き たくさんの想いを受け止め　願いは星になる 力あわせて　伝説を作ろう 今までの全てを思い出してね そう繰り返される　毎日の中で すごくすごく大切なこと 「絆」と「友情」 力あわせて　伝説を作ろう 響け　私たちの声　ステージから飛び出せ 大きな夢を　もっと叶えるんだ 駆け抜けてゆこうよ　風より早く　スタートアップ！ We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! |-| English= We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! When did I get this excited, I wonder? My feelings won't stop overflowing Now, get ready, and get confidence To show them the best performance! Everything is experience Troubles and having fun They make your heart stronger bit by bit! These repeating days became important before I knew it They built "bonds" Let's gather our strength and make a legend Let our voices echo from this stage Our big dreams will come true someday Let's run, and start up faster than even the wind! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! I want to answer their expectations with song and dance With a live that will go down in history Our efforts aren't enough, what are we missing? But you need a change of pace from time to time Experiences with the other members Happy things and fun things They warm your heart bit by bit! Spending every day with my friends is more important than even lessons I found true "friendship" Let's gather our strength and aim to be legends Let our love reach everyone from this stage Our big dreams are right in front of our eyes Let's cheer a cheer, and start up energetically today! The multicolored, sparkling light accepts all our feelings, and our wishes become stars Let's gather our strength and make a legend And remember everything we've done until now Yes, these repeating days became important before I knew it With "bonds" and "friendship" Let's gather our strength and make a legend Let our voices echo from this stage Our big dreams will come true even more Let's run, and start up faster than even the wind! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Let’s sing together! Let’s get going! Yeah! We are LEGEND DAYS! Looking for MILLIONSTARS! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Yui Watanabe and Yukiyo Fujii) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha, Ritsuko Akizuki, Yayoi Takatsuki, Ami Futami, and Iori Minase) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki)